The Game
by RiversEdge
Summary: Faith and Dawn try to keep there relationship a secret. But having a secret relationship doesn't mean you can't have some fun, right?
1. I Missed You

_**Faith's love**_

_The Game_

_**Authors Note:**_ I don't own any of these characters. The story idea is mine though. This is a story based on a Mature F/F relationship. Let me know how well I depicted the sexual actions and relationship in general. I'm trying to improve on it, so don't be shy. Write me a review, and tell me what I need to improve on, and what you would like to see more of. I hope you enjoy the story.

_**PS:**_ The title of the story will make sense later on when I finish writing the story.

Here I am standing just outside the front door of my girlfriend's house. Goddamn it's getting hot just saying that. I've never had a girlfriend or even a relationship; so this is my first try at being a good girlfriend who shows up on time, the good girlfriend that has a shoulder to cry on when something shitty has come by her girlfriend. I always stay on her side even though nobody else knows about us. I'm the secret girlfriend that tries to place love bites in areas where nobody would think to look, not like being down those areas aren't fun, but the whole idea of a hickey is for people to know about it.

When I give her a hickey I want everyone to see it, to know about it, that's the whole point! But God do I ever love her! She can be totally innocent one moment then goddamn sexy and hot the next. I can't even count how many dirty thoughts I have about her in a day, there's just too many, so there's no point in trying to figure out how many thoughts I have of her in a day. They're all dirty thoughts when I think about her, like how many ways I can make her scream and begging for me, begging for more. Those are always great thoughts. I can just imagine her moans, and her heavy sighs, her sweaty face, as I pull out all the tricks to always keep her interested when I pull up the offer. She never says no to me, never to what she really loves best about me. I want to knock on the door again, but I know that she's probably going to come down any minute, so I wait for a few minutes longer. I rest my arm on the doorframe when I hear her running down the stairs. She opens the door and practically jumps me. Good thing I was ready this time. She has her head buried between my breasts and starts to lay kisses across my chest. I smile at this, and grab her by the hair and give her one wild kiss, which turns into another passionate kiss, as she responds to me immediately and drags me through the house and into the family room.

She breaks away for a moment and backs away from me. I reach out to grab her to keep her near, but this time she's faster than me. She walks to the front door, and looks back to me before she closes and locks it, giving me one of those looks that have me frozen on the spot. I can't help but know that this is going to be one wild make-out session, or by the look of things, maybe even more. She's back in my arms again and we're kissing like there's no tomorrow. My hands are at her waist keeping her close. Her arms are around my neck, demanding more. I feel her tongue tasting every inch of my mouth, as it again brushes against my tongue. She pulls away a little and let's her tongue trace my lips. After a few moments, when I'm too preoccupied by the sensations of her tongue and the growing heat and pressure building between my thighs, I feel her break away.

I snap my eyes open and let out a frustrated growl. I attempt to grab her and kiss her so hard that she'll be dizzy, but she only laughs at my total lack of control and grabs my hands and holds them firmly. She can be a total brat sometimes. You have no idea what a tease she can be. But it's way too hot when she makes me work for every kiss. Every kiss is worth every bit of the hot tease that she is. But she's too horny, just as I am, to play games. She wants a good time and knows she can get it from me. She knows I can give her every pleasure that a dude can, but better. The best part is that I can't get her pregnant, which means more sex, less worry. And of course, another great thing is that we're both less likely to disappoint or finish early, if you catch my drift. She looks at me and smiles as she brings one of my hands to her lips, and leaves a trail of wet kisses around my wrist. I release a deep sigh of want as I try to get closer to her. I lean towards her to kiss her, when all of the sudden, I find myself on the sofa that was behind me, looking up to a grinning Dawn as she keeps her eyes glued to my breasts. I know she has this obsession with my breasts, so I decide to use this knowledge to get me another moment with Dawn's lips against mine.

I look up to her as she licks her lips and I say to her, "You want something, baby?"

Without looking way from my breasts, she replies huskily, "You better believe I want something."

That was it. That was the moment when the heat began to get even hotter. Dawn crawls on top of me and straddles me with her legs. She reaches down and passionately kisses me with such force that it is actually I that is getting dizzy. I kiss her back with even more force and I can literally feel the affects of her moan as it leaves her throat. We continue to kiss with the same passion, releasing moan after moan as our hands roam freely to feel each other, to remind what we haven't had the opportunity to feel in days. I'm touching her, feeling her skin, I want more, more and more until I can't take it anymore, until it finally drives me insane. She is so perfect and it makes me strive to be a better person, starting with being the perfect girlfriend. This makes me want to kiss her harder as I think about the reality of having someone who loves me, who wants me almost as much as I want her. I start kissing her neck, thinking about how much I want her, how bad it felt to be without seeing her for the past few days.

I want her to know that it nearly killed me to not be part of her for even a day. I want her to understand that she's the fuel for my fire, especially the fire that burns between my thighs. I'm getting closer and closer to finally losing control. I want her, I want all of her. I hear her gasp as I suck on the pulse point on her neck. She's holding my head closer to her, moaning softly when she realizes what I'm doing. But then she pushes away from me, and I feel cold as I stare at her in confusion. We are both breathing really hard, keeping the eye contact. I'm hurt that she would break away from that, from what I wanted to give to her, but I quickly apologize as I realize why she broke away from me.

"Dawn, I'm sorry, baby, I almost forgot," I say to her as I try my hardest to ignore the need that's growing more restless by the second.

She smiles at me, and I can tell that she's trying to control her breathing too. After a moment, when she can speak again, she responds to me, saying, "I almost forgot too, Faith. I guess things were starting to get a little heated." She then gives me light kisses on the lips.

I kiss her back, but lightly. Dawn crawls back on top of me, sucking on the bottom of my lip. I place my hands on the small of her back, urging her to come closer to me. The heat is getting too much for me. Being this close to Dawn and kissing her, even though I'm doing it slowly and sensually, is getting me even hornier.

I try my hardest not to go full force like I did before, in fear that I'll lose control again and end up fucking her instead of making out with her. So I kiss her lightly and hold her tight, not allowing my hands to go where they really want to go. I keep kissing her lightly then try to think of something other than seeing Dawn naked again. She seems to feel my discomfort, specifically the pressure between my legs. She breaks away for a moment and watches me as I try to act natural. I want to tell her that I love her and that I should probably get going before Buffy comes home, but she won't let me speak. She silences me with one finger, while her other hand slowly makes its way down my body, starting from my right breast down to my hip. She removes the finger on my lips and bends over to give me one of those slow sensual kisses that she does all too well. She moves her hand that was on my hip to the inside of my thigh, and I begin to feel the pressure almost painfully increase, as I'm brought back to previous memories of me fucking Dawn a week ago.

I begin to kiss her back with more passion and remember the memory of Dawn and I in bed more clearly as if it were happening now. The last picture that enters my mind is the memory of my tongue grazing over Dawn's clit. I remember that night when she was at my motel room, the first night we had sex. She loved it, couldn't get enough of it, she just kept on begging for more and I gave her all that she could handle. I can't think now, my mind has gone numb as I suddenly feel Dawn's left hand grab on to my pussy while the other hand is trying to keep me as close as possible to Dawn as she continues to toy with me. I kiss her harder and start to buck against her hand as Dawn kisses me back with equal passion. It takes me a moment to realize that Dawn's grinding against my thigh. Then I realize that Dawn must be pretty worked up right now too.

So I let my left hand grab on to her ass and guide her across my thigh. I try to help her release as much pressure as she can while my right hand begins its seductive caress against the bare skin of her lower back. I feel myself losing control, as well as Dawn. We seem to get more and more into our personal show and I break away from the action before I completely lose control and take her on the floor. I get up and check the time on my watch, to see that it's 2:30, and Buffy could be home at any minute. I turn around to see Dawn's aroused expression as she latches on to me again, kissing me roughly. Her tongue tastes my mouth once again, the kiss being Dawn's way to get me to stay. But I know that I must go, so I finish the kiss and hold her tight against me, feeling Dawn's smaller mounds press up against mine.

I whisper "I love you," and "I should go before Buffy comes back."

She bites her lip in disappointment, but knows that I'm right, that I should go before Buffy returns. So Dawn whispers back, "I love you more, Faith," and then leaves a soft kiss on my neck. Dawn holds me for a moment longer and seems to want to say something else. "Come back to me, Faith, we're not done yet." Then she gives me a quick, wet lick on my neck before letting go.

After I hear her say that, I'm once again reminded of why I love this girl so much. I give her one last kiss before I make my way to the back door. Dawn follows me, and grabs hold of my hand before I can reach the hallway. She pulls me towards her, and starts kissing me passionately as we stumble through the hallway towards the backdoor. I hold her tightly, and kiss her just as passionately as we're stumbling through the hallway, knocking objects down as we go. When we finally get to the back door, we keep our passionate kiss. Dawn helps me open the door and walks through it with me.

When we hit the fresh early morning air, we break the kiss long enough to say, "I love you," and "I'll see you tomorrow". And then I leave, with the taste of Dawn's lip-gloss on my lips to keep me company through the long night ahead of me, alone in my motel room.


	2. The Sin Called Desire

_**The Sin Called Desire**_

I can't stop thinking about her. She's all I think about now. I spend the hours and minutes wondering what she's doing. I want to see her. I need to see her. I need to go deeper this time, play a game that she'll never forget. It'll be our game, the game that she asks for every time I see her, and the game that'll drive her crazy when she's tired of fooling around. The game that'll end up with her begging me to finish her off, the game of control, self-control, how much she has and how much it'll take to break it. It's our sin, the desire that overtakes us every time skin touches skin, and tongue on tongue.

I'm pacing around my motel room, which is small, and I find that I need to release this energy sparked by my unfulfilled desire to fuck Dawn's brains out. I'm pacing and thinking, grunting and thinking. I stop for the moment to look at my bed, our bed, the bed where I took her virginity, where I claimed her as my own. I can't help but remember how tight she was, how she barely could handle one finger. But when it came down to giving her something to remember, to remember her first time, I gave her that second finger and made her scream. I licked her clean and kissed her passionately. I told her I loved her then I let her sleep as I watched in admiration.

I lay on the bed face down and hold the pillow tight as I imagine that it's Dawn that I'm holding. Her smile and her eyes are what are haunting me at this moment. I smile into the pillow as I imagine what her reaction will be when I introduce her to the game I want to play with her. I laugh at the imaginable reaction on her face when I convince her with a grin, and when I have her face pressed up against my breasts and kiss her on the top of her head. How can she even say no to something that I know would get her hot? She'll say yes, she can't say no to personal alone time with me. Experience tells me so, and I know that I'm right.

I need to plan this perfectly. I know that we can't do this at her house…we'd be caught in a second. Dawn isn't exactly great at staying quiet, so I guess the fun starts at my place, which is a much better idea. I tilt my head to the side and smile as I think of her, and how the hell am I going to get a good enough excuse to get her out of the house and me alive. It won't be that difficult, I say to myself, Dawn's usually good at coming up with great excuses. She could just use that same old excuse to going to a friend's house kinda thing.

It's lame and predictable, but Buffy will fall for it. I just wonder how I'm gonna get out of slaying. Well, I guess I can use the usual excuse of being sick, that always works. Just hope it doesn't backfire on me. It won't backfire and even if it does, it'll be worth every thrust I get between her thighs and every moan and deep sigh that I get from each of those thrusts. I need her. I need to have her near. Whatever the consequences, it'll be worth it. I'll die one happy slayer.

I turn on to my back and watch the dirty ceiling as I think about Dawn. I want to see her tonight. I think I will because I know that I can't go another minute without the thought of her lips against mine. So I get up, grab my jacket and my key, and I go out the door and into the night. I'm sure that Dawn will be home, probably doing homework.


	3. Surprised?

_**Surprised?**_

I'm just down the street from the Summers' residence. I check my surrounding to make sure that no one's following me, or to be exact, no Buffy to jump me from behind. When I see that the coast is clear, I make my way to the backyard and begin to climb the tree that's the closest to Dawn's room. As soon as I'm at the top of the tree, I skillfully leap onto the roof of the house and knock on her window.

I know she's in there, since her bedroom light is on, and I find that my heart is beating faster with the thought of what she's wearing. I hear her go to the window and open it. She looks around and doesn't see me until she hears me call out to her. "Hey, sexy." She follows my voice and smiles. I secretly melt when I see the smile.

"Hey back, what are ya doing here?" she asks as she backs away from the window so that I can get inside.

"Surprised to see me?" I say. She laughs and immediately pulls me into a hug and gives me a quick kiss.

"You didn't answer my question," she says, looking back up at me with a smirk on her face.

I take my left hand and move it to her face. I then move closer and give her a sweet, slow kiss, which she happily responds to, with her tongue seeking entrance into my mouth. Her left hand is creeping up my body, teasing me with the direction that it wants to go, but doesn't. I deepen the kiss and soon it changes from a slow, sensual kiss to a demanding, passionate kiss, with our tongues fighting for dominance and our hands feeling each other up.

Before I know it, I'm on top of Dawn, kissing her passionately, releasing moan after moan from my young love. Dawn's touching me back, and I can tell she wants to feel more of me. I don't stop her when I feel her hands creeping up under the shirt on my back, pressing me closer to her. We're breathing heavily as we break away from the kiss, to breathe breaths into each other's mouths, letting the other taste the other's breath as if it were a drug. We giggle at each other, and wait until we can both talk. When I can finally speak again, I look at her for a bit before I sit up. I stay on top of her while I bend down just a bit, to keep her hands pinned to the bed while I smile at the look of frustration on her face.

I keep my loving gaze on her while I say, "Dawn baby, I really love you, you know that, right?"

She looks up at me with confusion evident on her features "Faith, of course I know you love me, I love you too."

I smile and continue with the prepared speech I made for her. "Dawn baby, you know I love you, you know that I love playing games with you, and God knows I know that you love to play games too. So…" I wait a minute to study her facial features. I notice a sly smile escape her lips as she tries to break away from my grasp, to grab onto my waist. I let her touch me.

"So…?" she throws back the question waiting for me to continue.

I smile and before I continue, I bend forward towards her, letting my lips be a breath away from her lips before I continue. "So, I was wondering if you'd like to play a game with me?"

She smiles and tries to kiss me, but I back my head away just in time. She throws back her head and laughs before answering me. "I don't know, Faith, are you going to tease me the entire time?"

I smile and move my body down to hers and rest my head on her chest before saying, "Come on, Dawnie, you know you love it when I tease you."

She laughs and strokes my hair with her right hand and holds my hand with the other. We lay there together for a few moments before I reply. "How about you come over to my crib tomorrow night, make up an excuse, and play a really hot game with me?"

She lets out a small giggle and holds my hand tighter before saying, "Well, since you're world seems to revolve around me, then sure, I guess I can grace you with my presence."

I laugh then bury my face into her chest, leaving trails of kisses and nibble at her shirt. She grabs my face with her right hand as she says to me, "I'll be there at eight tomorrow for the time of my life."

I give her a husky grin before saying, "Damn straight it's gonna be the time of your life!" Then we kiss. It's not slow or romantic, it's hard and fast, and our tongues furiously taste the other in a mad frenzy.

We continue our mad frenzy as our hands caress each other, releasing moans of need. Ss my hands trail up to her breast and caress it softly, Dawn moans into our kiss. I tease her a bit by caressing her breast, feeling her nipple going rock hard from underneath her bra. I can tell that she's trying to get on top of me, but I force her to stay on her back while I move my attentions to her neck.

I start to lightly suck on her pulse point, both mindful and careful not to suck too hard or there'll be a hickey and an angry Buffy. So I lick her neck and release moans of approval from Dawn. I want to feel more of her, so I make my way down to her stomach and pull back her shirt just enough to lick, kiss, and suck on it. I suck hard enough to leave a couple hickeys on her stomach, while listening to Dawn's deep sighs and sharp intakes of breaths.

Her right hand is buried in my hair, encouraging me to keep going, so I do. I start to lick a wet circle around her belly button and dip my tongue in it before I'm alerted to the slam of the front door. I force my head up and realize that Buffy's home. I look at Dawn, who is still in a trance, and kiss her goodbye before I get up and move to the window.

Before I get there though, I feel Dawn's hand grab onto my arm and forces me to look back at her. She gives me a quick kiss and says, "Bye, Faith, I'll see you tomorrow at eight."

I nod and kiss her again. My leg is already out the window and my hand is in Dawn's when I look back at her to in a whisper, "I love you, Dawnie." She smiles and we kiss goodbye. Then I'm out the window, trying my hardest to avoid Buffy's slayer senses.


	4. Game Time

_**Game Time**_

_**Authors Note:**_ Ok, for the game that Dawn and Faith are playing, it's based on the game that Shane and Carmen of 'The L Word' play during an episode during the second season. I saw the episode and decided to use the game that Carmen called 'too hot' because really, it is HOT! Well, just wanted to give proper credit to the idea, as the idea for the 'game' isn't exactly mine. But I did put in some differences to make it a little bit original from the 'too hot' game. Tell me what you guys think about it. Enjoy!

It's 7:30. Dawn will be here soon, and I suddenly feel as if I'm about to explode. The anticipation is killing me. I can't wait to have her all to myself, no Buffy or the others to spoil the moment, just Dawn and I playing a super hot game, which is destined to get out of hand, and turn into something else. I let myself smirk at the thought.

Not a second later, I hear a knock at the door. I go to it and open it to see my little Dawnie looking all hot and bothered. She's looking at me with such anticipation it's starting to get me wound up. She smirks and says, "Hey, Faith, do I get a prize for coming early?"

I smirk, knowing that she wants me to get into my role. I look her over and smile as I respond, "I don't know, I didn't even get a kiss yet."

Knowing what Dawn will do in response, I am ready for her when she jumps me and starts attacking me with her lips, which is rough and passionate. I had nearly forgotten this side to her. As she continues to kiss me with no mercy, I struggle to close the door and lock it with one hand while maintaining the kiss.

As soon as the door is locked, I push her body against it and move my kisses to her neck, leaving a trail of my lipstick as I make my way down her low cut shirt. I kiss and nibble on the skin and hear Dawn's sharp intake of breath and moans of approval. I almost lose myself in the moment, almost forgetting about the game. So I stop my kisses immediately. I look up to Dawn, who gives me a look of confusion. As I put her down on the ground, I begin to explain to her. "Dawnie baby, remember that game we wanted to play yesterday?" She looks at me and smiles. I can tell she remembers every last detail of yesterday's visit.

"Yeah," she says as she moves closer to me and wraps her body against mine in a loving hug. She moves her head to my upper chest and rests it on my breasts, where she pretends that she's listening to every word I say.

I laugh and hold her tighter and place a soft kiss on the top of her beautiful head. "You ready to play?" I ask her.

She moves her head away from my chest and looks up at me with a grin so wide it seems impossible. "You bet I'm ready," she says as she places a soft kiss on my lips.

I laugh and say, "Ok, baby, let's play," as I guide her to the bed. She looks to the bed and back at me with an even wider grin and a raised eyebrow. I smile and say, "Sit down."

She keeps her stare on my lips, as she says, "No, you sit down."

I lick my lips and smile at her small display of wanting to be in control. I come closer to her and say, "I don't think so, Dawnie. I'm controlling this." She's about to protest, but is silenced by lips that give her a reason to play along. I keep kissing her until I feel her body relax. Then without warning, I give her a push and she's on the bed.

She's staring at me and licking her lips as I slowly crawl towards her position on the bed. I'm on top of her and I watch as her eyes immediately go to my breasts, which are literally hanging out of my shirt. I smile and give her a small kiss, teasing her a bit. Drawing her closer to me, I pull away each time until she's in a sitting position and kissing me back.

I break away from the kiss and tell her the rules of our game. "Ok, Dawnie, these are the rules. First, we have to keep kissing, we can't stop. Second, we can't touch. And third, we can't make any noise." I smile at Dawn's reaction. She's so adorable, sometimes you'd have to wonder why the hell a person like me is with her.

That grin of hers remains on her face when she asks, "What kind of noise are you referring to, Faith?" I lick my lips and lean into her to whisper into her ear. "The kind of noises you make when I show you how much you mean to me."

She giggles and says, "You're so corny sometimes."

I give her a look of utter shock as I reply, "Well, in that case, I take it back. I should have said 'the kind of noises you make when I'm fucking you!" I give her a rough kiss and pull back her bottom lip with my teeth then release it just as Dawn lets out a low moan.

Before things get heated and the game forgotten, I ask her, "So, are you ready?"

She smiles and licks her lips before responding, "Hell yeah!"

As she tries to kiss me, I turn away, remembering the last part of the game. "Dawnie, I almost forgot to say, that there is a winner and a loser to this game."

Dawn watches my lips as she responds, "Yeah? Well, what happens if I win?"

I smirk and answer her. "If you win, Dawnie, then you get to do anything you want to me…for a whole week…starting today."

Dawn's giving me the hungry look. I can feel her eyes checking me out then resting their gaze on my cleavage. After a minute, she asks, "And if you win?"

I let myself smirk as I respond as huskily as I can while I let my right hand roam over her chest and down to her inner thigh. "If I win, then I can do whatever I want to you. Your ass will be mine for a whole week starting today."

Her eyes meet mine and smiles as she says, "I guess in the end, there are only winners."

I keep my voice down to its husky tone as I reply, "I guess you can think of it that way. But when I win, I promise to tease you the whole week long."

She laughs at me as she moves further back to the bed to rest her back against the bedpost. "Then I guess I'm not going to let you win," Dawn replies as I move to meet her new position on the bed.


	5. And the Winner is

_**And the Winner is…**_

I'm straddling her legs, and I smile in anticipation for the game to begin. I ask her again for the final time, "You ready?" She gives me a kiss as her answer, and the game has begun. I'm kissing her softly at first, as I plan to save my energy for the mega kiss that's gonna release one hell of a sigh. But instead of playing the game to win, I let myself enjoy the soft kisses and dance of our tongues.

I kiss her a little bit rougher, as I feel my need beginning to demand more action in our game. I feel her respond to the kiss as our lips nip at each other for a moment then Dawn and I both release a smile before continuing to play our game as competitors.

Our kiss deepens, and I feel her tongue against mine as we taste each other. I feel her squirm a bit, as the tip of my tongue moves under hers, and rubs against the bottom of hers.

The sensation is new to Dawn, and it shocks her a bit. I grin when I feel her trying to stop herself from touching me in an attempt to pull me closer. Our tongues continue their dance as my tongue leaves her mouth, and my lips move to suck on her bottom lip. I feel Dawn wanting to bring her chest closer to mine in an attempt to feel the rise and fall of my chest against hers.

She leans into our kiss, and I pull back, not wanting this game to be over so quickly, while still maintaining our kiss. My tongue gives a quick lick to her top lip and my lips follow to nip her top lip before she kisses me and forces my tongue back into my mouth as she takes control. Our kisses quickly turn passionate, and we struggle to keep our lips in contact and finding time in-between to breathe. I feel our tongues battle each other as I feel my need beginning to be too much, wanting so desperately to touch Dawn and have her touch me back.

But I can't let her win, so I keep kissing her and avoid touching her by keeping my hands on my head as I sway to keep in contact with Dawn's lips. I know that I can't go on with this game, as I'm sure that I can't go another minute without touching her. And I can feel that Dawn is getting close to losing control too, and I know that as soon as this game is over, there's no way that she' going home before the sun comes up.

We're going all out as our need is beginning to drive us both insane. I kiss her with all I've got, and feel her beginning to lose her control. I open my eyes to see her hands moving closer to my hips. I kiss her harder, and the next thing I know, I feel her hands under my shirt, moving rapidly to my breasts. I moan in approval before I break off the kiss.

Dawn and I are both panting hard, and I laugh and moan at the same time when I feel Dawn cup my breasts and starts leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. I push away from her and smile as Dawn realizes what happened. She's lost the game, she touched me first. I laugh some more and say, "Your ass is mine, Dawnie, for a whole week!"

She lets out a smile of her own and replies, "Well, at least when I'm your slave for a week, I'll at least get to see you naked."

I laugh. "Not if I decide to have you blindfolded." She pretends to be shocked then she gives me a soft kiss. We kiss tenderly for a moment before I break away again to say, "Did I say that you could kiss me?" She looks at me and laughs a reply that sounded like, "No." So I take her hands out of my shirt and push her down to the bed.

"Didn't think so," I reply as I give her a quick kiss and stare into her eyes for a moment. Dawn notices that I'm not ravishing her like I said I was, and looks to me in concern.

"What's wrong, Faith?"

I smile as I attempt to reassure her. "Nothing's wrong, Dawn, you're just so perfect. I'm so lucky to be with you." Dawn laughs softly as soon as I say this, and I give her a raised eyebrow and a frown.

She looks back at me and tells me, "You're such a softy sometimes for a slayer." She laughs and waits for me to answer, which I do.

"Fine then… I should have said, 'I'm so happy that I'm fucking you'." I give her a small kiss and turn away before she can kiss me back. She smiles and grins at my rephrasing of a beautiful moment, which I'm pretty good at doing, by the way. I lean in and tell her to kiss me. She does and we're kissing slowly. As our kiss deepens and my hand moves to her face, her hand moves to my high.

I brush her hand away and break away from the kiss long enough to mutter, "Did I say you can touch me?" That resulted in Dawn giggling and me licking her pulse point, which quickly turned Dawn's giggles to a moan. I move my kisses to her lips and kiss her lovingly, while my left hand holds her head, bringing her closer to my lips. I move off the bed while still maintaining the kiss. Dawn realizes what I want her to do and she moves herself further up the bed.

I quickly follow her, maintaining our loving kiss. When she's reached as far as she can go on the bed, we stop and I move to straddle her hips as I continue to kiss her. After a moment I break off the kiss to remove my shirt. Dawn stops to watch me in anticipation. I fling my shirt to the floor as soon as I get it off then look at Dawn, who's licking her lips at the sight of my shirtless body. I take my hand and tilt her face up, and kiss her softly. I break away with a smirk then say to her, "Dawnie, touch me." And she does

I let her hands roam over my body and nod my head in response when she gives me a look that asks the quiet question. She wants to lay kisses on my stomach and chest, so I let her. And she does. Her lips are so soft, and I close my eyes and envision the softness of a flower petal and wonder how her lips could be this soft. I feel her kisses across my breasts as she stops for a moment to whisper something to me. I don't hear it for a moment, but my mind registers her words as being, "I love you." And I smile.

I don't know why, but I want to take things slow. I want to enjoy her being with me, because God only knows when the next time that I'll be able to share a night like this with her will be. So I stroke her beautiful hair as she raises her head and waits for me to give her the command that she wants to hear.

I nod my head, as it seems that we both know how to ask a question without saying it verbally. A moment later, my bra is off and Dawn's waiting for me to tell her what I need her to do. So this time I say, "Kiss and lick me." She smiles as she moves her body upward, to start leaving a trail of kisses and licks across my chest.

I feel her arms moving to my hips as my hands move to her neck. I trace invisible marks on the back of her neck, and smile and moan whenever she kisses a sensitive spot. I keep holding her until I begin to feel the need in me beginning to want different things, as I now want to take things a little bit faster and passionately. It's probably because Dawn has her lips on my nipple and is now alternating between sucking and licking.

I want her so bad that I don't care about me winning and her losing. I just want to be part of her again and be the one that she cries out to. So I call out to her, "Dawn." She looks up at me and I kiss her passionately as I move to her level and begin to give her the attention she needs. Or the attention that I think and believe that she needs and deserves.

I kiss her passionately as my hands move to her shirt and I find that I want more than anything right now to feel her soft skin. So I begin to slowly bring her shirt over her head and throw it casually onto the floor. I look at her and begin to kiss her harder, imagining her sweet face and the lengthy moans. I remember her telling me she loves me and I want more than anything to do more than just say it back. I keep kissing her as my hands move to her bra strap and quickly undo it. Before I know it, Dawn's taken it off and thrown it onto the pile of clothes on the floor.

I break away from the kiss to look at her, and study her perfect young body. From her face to her waist, all I can see is the perfect glow of a maturing young woman, a young woman that has the body that makes me lose my control. And I know that I can't keep my hands off her any longer. I kiss her hungrily as she moves to lie on the bed, with her hands holding my head close and her legs wrapped around mine.

The need within me is starting to grow as I try to undo her pants with one hand then skillfully push them down her perfect thin legs. My lips leave hers and I can hear her panting harder as I leave a trail of kisses down each curve of her body as I pull down her pants further and further, and eventually off her. Her pants go where they belong, and I smile back at Dawn, who's calling me back.

I'm about to tell her I love her when I hear a knock on the front door of my motel room. I try to ignore it and tell Dawn what I need to tell her when I hear the knocking again. But this time I hear a voice that stops me in my tracks, and gives Dawn a jolt.

"Faith, are you in there? Come out, I need to speak with you," the voice says as I try to calm Dawn while attempting to put my clothes back on.

After I get most of my clothes on, I tell Dawn to hide in the bathroom and wait for me to tell her when the coast is clear. Dawn does as I say as I move to the front door and open it.


	6. Close Call

_**Close Call**_

"Hey, Buffy, who died?" I say in my real sarcastic tone.

Buffy crosses her arms and is looking at me in all seriousness. "No one died, Faith, at least, not yet," Buffy replies.

Alarms go off in my head, as I'm almost positive that Buffy knows about Dawn and me. She's here to kill me.

I decide that it'll be best to not admit to anything or react until I know for sure what Buffy's doing here, so I ask, "What are ya doing here, Buffy, you know that I'm not feeling well."

"Yeah, I know. I just needed to talk to you about something, something that has been on my mind for a while."

I look at her and see Buffy's expression turn to an expression of thought and worry. "Can it wait, Buffy, I seriously don't feel so hot."

"No, Faith, it can't wait!" Buffy snaps back at me. A hint of fear and anxiety begins to grow in the pit of my stomach, and is growing larger by each passing second. "It can't wait because it's about Dawn! It can't wait because I need to know what you think I should do about her. She's up to something and I know it!"

I look away as my mind is screaming at me to attack first before Buffy does, but the other thoughts tell me to play it cool and hear what she has to say. I pick the thought that won't get me killed, or even worse, that won't force Dawn to never speak to me again. So I look back up at Buffy and reply as calmly as I can. "What's going on with Dawn? Is everything ok between you two?"

Buffy sighs as she replies, "I don't really think I should be talking about this outside, out in the open and all. Can I come in?"

"Ahh, no, Buffy, sorry, you can't," I reply.

"Why not, you got someone in there that I should know about," she questions as she tries to look past me to see the person that's inside.

"No, there's no one that lives here but me, B, you know that I don't like sharing." I smile at her. She smiles back at me with equal sarcasm in her expression. "Ok, whatever, Faith. So I guess that I'll be telling my troubles out in the open, no pun intended."

"Of course," I reply.

"So what's the big deal with the brat of the household? Is she not playing nice?" I ask as I try to avoid any reason for Buffy to suspect anything.

"Well, she's been acting strangely, and I'm a bit worried about her," Buffy explains as I listen.

"And what has she been doing?" I ask as I try to move this conversation a little faster.

"Well, she's been really happy lately, she drifts off into space, and whenever I interrupt her daydreaming, she always blushes then disappears for an hour or two," Buffy states as she watches for my reaction.

"Really..? And what do you think she's daydreaming about?" I ask as Buffy watches me intently.

"I don't know, but it's definitely about a boy. It's only a matter of time before I find out which boy Dawn has been crushing over. He's probably in one of her classes."

I smile in relief as I say, "Probably. She is a young, boy-crazed teenager. It's bound to happen at some point."

"Yeah, well, I better be off now. I've got a long night of research to do before I can get to bed. Oh, and by the way, you should come over to the house tomorrow afternoon for a Scooby meeting, it's important."

"Sure thing, B, it ain't a party unless I'm there," I say with I smirk.

"Whatever, Faith," Buffy responds as she walks away from me and heads down the street on her way home.

As soon as she's gone, I let out a sigh of relief as I close the door and lock it. I then make my way to the bed to find Dawn sitting on the edge with a look of relief evident on her face.

She sees me and smiles instantly. I move to embrace her and she stands up to receive my loving hug and a tender kiss. We hold each other for a moment longer before we fall onto the bed with me on top. I smile at her and ask, "So, have you been daydreaming about me lately?"

She laughs and says, "Hmm, maybe." She kisses me and I kiss her back as her hands move to my lower back and rest themselves there.

"So what did Buffy have to say, other than my apparent daydreaming fiasco?" Dawn asked.

I look at her and smile at her young beauty. "Well, she did say that you were grounded as soon as you get home from your friend's house…"

"She did NOT!" Dawn interrupts as she slaps me playfully. We laugh for a few moments while trying to find each other's ticklish spots.

Our tickling fight soon erupts into wild fits of laughter and wild rolling around on the bed, as fingers rush to find the dreaded ticklish spots. My hair is mixed in with her as we're rolling on top of each other trying to make the other laugh the hardest.

As the moments pass, it's Dawn who begs for the end then jumps off the bed and says, "I've got to go, I gotta go!" through her fits of laughter. She runs for my bathroom as I laugh at her from my position on the bed. I wait for her to comeback, resting my wanting body on the mattress with the sheets tangled around me.


	7. Until Then

_**Until Then**_

After a few minutes, Dawn comes rushing into the room, jumps onto the bed and crawls up to me. I smile at her sudden energy and kiss her as she leans into me. We kiss for maybe three minutes or so before she breaks away to say, "So what do you want to do now? It's about 2:00 in the morning, and I'll have to be back home at 8:00."

"Well, you can most definitely stay here and do whatever I want," I say with a smirk.

Dawn smiles and says, "Ok, I'm yours." Then she leans into me and kisses me.

I break away from the kiss to correct her. "Did I say you could kiss me?" She laughs and replies, "No." Then I kiss her and she responds to me happily.

As our kiss turns passionate, our hands begin to roam each other's body and we release moan after moan from each touch. I feel the need begin to call on me to be more than gentle with Dawn, but I know better than to do that. So I just kiss her a little bit harder and rest my right hand on her thigh then move it slowly to the inside, and she moans in response.

I slowly move my hand up towards the top of her underwear while I move to rest on top of her, moving her onto her back as I slowly remove what's in the way of an amazing night with Dawn. As soon as her underwear is gone and out of the way, I kiss her hungrily and she kisses me just as hard. She moves to try and get my shirt off, but I stop her just in time. "Did I say you can take my shirt off?" I ask, continuing to tease her a bit. Instead of responding to me verbally, she just lays there and stares.

She licks her lips and begs me with her eyes. She wants to see me naked, and that gets me very hot, and I know that I want to see that reaction she gets when she sees me naked. So I sit up and watch her expression as I remove my shirt and throw it to the ground. She looks at me as if I was goddess sent.

She waits for me to tell her what I want her to do, but I don't tell her anything, I just move to give her a kiss and whisper, "I love you" in her ear. Just as my hand is getting closer to her clit, I kiss her harder and feel her begin to grind against my teasing fingers. But I'm not ready to give her what she wants.

I smile at her growl of frustration and continue to kiss her harder as my hand suddenly disappears. Her eyes reveal the shock of sudden pleasure. I whisper into her ear, about how much she means to me. I know that that she's trying as hard as she can to focus on me, but her attention is completely on that pleasure that ripples through her when she screams my name.

I hold her closer and tell her I love her and that I want her to always know that I will always be there for her, no matter what Buffy or anyone else says. I kiss her gently and hold her close as she falls asleep in my arms. And I watch her sleep. I look at the clock and set it to wake us up at 7:00.

For the rest of the night, I sleep holding Dawn close to me, dreaming wonderful dreams of what life will be like when Dawn is old enough to leave Buffy's house. I dream of how we will live somewhere quiet and spend our days in each other's company, being happy as lovers.

When morning comes and the alarm goes off, I get up and put my clothes on and wait for Dawn to finally get up. "Hey, Dawn, are you still sleeping?"

"No," replies the muffled voice coming from Dawn, who is lying on the bed face down. I laugh and walk over to my sleeping beauty and poke her a few times knowing that she hates to be poked.

After a moment of me poking her, I hear a, "Grrrr" coming from Dawn, and I know that I better watch it before my grumpy teenage girlfriend gets her revenge. So instead of poking her, I stop and ask her, "So, is my girlfriend awake? Or will I have to tickle her to get her up?" Dawn lets out a few giggles of amusement before turning onto her back to look up at me.

I stare at Dawn for a moment before commenting, "Aww…isn't my girlfriend as cute as a button." I poke her one final time on her nose before she jumps up and attacks me furiously with her fingers. She's tickling me and I'm squirming as I try to get away. When I finally do get away, I say to her, "You really got to stop doing that. If people were to see me squirm like that because I was being tickled then there goes my image!"

Dawn laughs in response and replies with an evil grin on her face. "Well, you are such a softy, naturally it won't take people long to figure that out."

"What! Me a softy, I don't think so," I say as I move closer to give her a good morning kiss. "But I am I kissie person, as you already know."

"You bet you are," Dawn replies as she pulls me in closer to give me a kiss.

The kiss was really meant to be short and friendly, but it didn't take long for it to turn passionate, as my hands moved to her neck and her hands moved to my waist. After what seemed like forever, I realized that Dawn would have to be home soon or big sis would be suspicious. So I broke away from the kiss. I kept my hold on her though and tried to avoid checking out her pretty much naked form. "Ok, Dawn, you have to get dressed and get ready to go home."

"Do I have to? I really want to stay for a while longer," she replies with a pout.

"Believe me, I want you to stay longer too, but big sis isn't going to be so friendly if you're late. You've got thirty minutes to get dressed and back at home," I say as I move away from Dawn's distracting body to help find all her clothes.

As soon as Dawn has on all her clothes and is ready to go, I walk with her as far as I can without the risk of being spotted by Buffy. When I have gone as far as I can go with her, I stop where I stand and give her a big hug and a small kiss. I tell her, "Dawn, I love you and I'll see you later."

Dawn smiles at me and replies, "I love you too, Faith, see you soon."

And then we walk our separate ways for the moment.


End file.
